poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Shadow of a Drought
Plot As Ash and his friends stop on their way to the Azalea Gym because of the blaring heat. Misty calls out Staryu and has it use its Water Gun like a fountain to cool the trio off, and they play in the water. Seeing this, Ash calls out his own Water Pokémon, Squirtle. However, Squirtle's Water Gun attack sends Ash flying into a nearby boulder. Team Rocket is on the road also, and very thirsty. Jessie and James want their share of water from their canteen, but Meowth drank it already. They get mad at him, but Meowth soon spots a well nearby, its base is carved to look like a Slowpoke. Meowth pumps the well lever for a bit, but Jessie and James receive a face full of sand instead of water. Next, Meowth tries a pair of divining rods. He soon finds a likely spot and tells Jessie and James to dig, but they soon become too exhausted from the soaring temperature. Meowth brings out a remote control, and their latest mecha, the Super Diglett Mark Two, appears. Jessie angrily hits him with her shovel before they all climb aboard and dig into the ground. The trio eventually reach a large underground chamber that contains a sparkling pool of water. They rush out of their machine to take a drink, only to notice that they're surrounded by many Slowpoke. Meowth finds a sign that says this is the Slowpoke Well, and local legend has it that Slowpoke have the power to make it rain when they yawn. Team Rocket makes a plan to capture the Slowpoke and get rich by charging the townspeople to have them make it rain. Meanwhile, Ash's group have finally reached Azalea Town. They notice that the river has run dry because of a recent drought. Ash wants to go to the Azalea Gym, but Misty reminds him about his errand to give the GS Ball to Kurt. They argue for a bit, then Brock reads a sign that says the Gym is also closed because of the drought. The trio decide to look around town for Kurt instead. Azalea Town seems strange, as Ash comments on the many signs depicting Slowpoke plus the multiple Slowpoke lying everywhere. While walking, Ash accidentally steps on a Slowpoke's tail. Slowpoke has a delayed response to the pain, but a local happened to witness Ash step on Slowpoke and soon a mob of angry townspeople arrive to chase Ash's group out of town. They manage to lose the crowd temporarily in a park, then a man wearing a Slowpoke costume catches the group’s attention. He then tells them to put on some Slowpoke costumes and sit still. The people reach the park and give up their search after only seeing four Slowpoke sitting by a fountain. Brock then asks the stranger why Slowpoke are so important, and the man explains that 400 years ago there was a drought just like this in Azalea Town. One day a Slowpoke came to the town, and when it yawned it started to rain and the town was saved. Since then, Slowpoke have been treated with respect. Misty then asks the man why he is wearing a Slowpoke costume, and he explains that it is too avoid scaring the Slowpoke away. Suddenly the man remembers that he has an errand to run and quickly leaves. At the Slowpoke cave, the man hears something happening and goes to investigate. He sees Team Rocket in their machine chasing the Slowpoke and yells at them to stop, but they mistake him for a large Slowpoke because he is still wearing his costume and chase after him. He hurts his back trying to run away. In town, Ash and his friends continue their search for Kurt. A little girl, who turns out to be Kurt's granddaughter, informs them that Kurt isn't home and that he went to check out something at the Slowpoke Well. The three friends go to the well and enter the cave, and find the man lying on the ground. He tells them about the giant machine. Ash and Misty run ahead while Brock helps the injured man to his feet. Ash quickly realizes that the machine belongs to Team Rocket, and the evil trio soon launches into their motto. Team Rocket captures more Slowpoke with nets. Ash then vows to stop them, but James points out that the cave floor is wet and any Electric attacks will shock the Slowpoke. So Ash calls on Heracross instead, and it throws the tank up into the air. However, Team Rocket fires a missile at Heracross, which knocks it out, and Ash has to return it to its Poké Ball. Team Rocket gloats and escapes by digging a tunnel deeper underground. Unexpectedly, one Slowpoke lets out a large cry and the remaining Slowpoke all stand up and begin to walk out of the cave. Ash, Misty and Brock, carrying the man on his back, follows the Slowpoke outside, and they watch them line up on the edge of a cliff that surrounds the well. One by one they yawn causing storm clouds gather and it starts to rain. The four are forced to climb up onto the roof of the well as the area begins to flood. Water also pours into the cave and down into the tunnel that Team Rocket's machine dug. The machine is washed out of the tunnel, and it breaks in half when it lands on the ground. Team Rocket crawls out of their wrecked machine to see Ash and Pikachu standing in front of them. The trio rush back into the wreck for cover, but Pikachu's Thunder attack sends them blasting off. The captured Slowpoke appear from the mecha's debris uninjured and exchange stares with their fellow Slowpoke. Brock wonders if the Slowpoke really made it rain. Ash believes they did, and the man simply says that the Pokémon world is full of mysteries. Back in Azalea Town, the river is running again and the crops are recovering. Brock and the others return to the park from earlier and watch as several Slowpoke enjoy a dip in the now filled fountain. The man adds that he managed to calm the townspeople and explained that Ash accidentally stepped on the Slowpoke’s tail. He then offers to take the group on a tour of the town, but Misty says they have to find Kurt. The trio are left in shock after the man takes off his costume head and reveals that he is Kurt. Major Events * Ash and his friends arrive in Azalea Town and meet Kurt.